1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to diene rubber compositions reinforced by an organic filler, intended for the manufacture of tires or semi-finished products for tires, especially for the treads of these tires, in particular used for civil engineering.
2. Related Art
It is constantly being sought to improve the properties of tires, especially those used for civil engineering, in particular the wear resistance thereof.
Such an improvement is generally obtained by using finer reinforcing fillers in the tread, or by increasing the content of reinforcing fillers.
Unfortunately, irrespective of the solution adopted, this causes real difficulties, in particular for very large civil engineering tires. This is because the increase in the content of reinforcing fillers leads to problems of significant internal heating of the reinforcing belt, which may lead to self-combustion of the mixture and degradation of the tire.
Moreover, the use of finer reinforcing fillers requires the use of plasticizers in order to overcome the difficulties of workability or processability of such fillers. However, the presence of plasticizers in these compositions causes a degradation of some mechanical properties of the compositions, such as the limit properties (deformation, breaking energy).